


When My Body is Lost and Broken

by kristsune



Series: Our Boy Jack [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse averted, M/M, continuation of jon singing and ruining all our lives, martin sacrifices himself to the lonely, not technically MCD, post extinction ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Jon finds Martin after they avert the Extinction, and only has one request from Jon.





	When My Body is Lost and Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ngl, this idea happened at like the same time as the previous one, so naturally i had to write this next. In addition to my usual thanks to Jesse and Bubble, an added thanks to Sam too. Thanks for listening to me spew out all this angst <3

“Martin?! Martin!” 

Jon skidded in the debris, almost falling before he reached Martin, who was lying on his back, unmoving. Jon was on his knees, hands reaching out to him, afraid to touch, afraid of what he’ll feel. What he won’t feel. 

Martin’s eyes snapped open as he gasped a deep breath. 

Jon almost wept with relief. 

“Martin, are you okay?”

Martin’s eyes easily found Jon, but rather than relief, he just looked sad. 

“I - I’m okay. I’m just so  _ cold _ .” 

As soon as he said it, Jon noticed his shivering. Jon made a motion as to touch him, and Martin nodded, the barest movement of his head. Jon lifted him into his lap, back resting against his thighs, and started rubbing his hands along Martin’s arms, trying to warm him up.

“We did it -  _ you _ did it. You destroyed the Extinction ritual. You saved the  _ world _ .” Jon was concerned by Martin’s subdued reaction, which had only consisted of a gentle half smile, with still no added movement. 

“That’s good. Everyone else okay?” Martin wasn’t slurring, but his words were slow to form, like it was an effort to get each one out.

“Yeah - yeah. Everyone got out. Daisy will likely need some stitches, and Basira has some bruised ribs, but Melanie took them to the hospital. They’ll be fine.” Jon wasn’t sure when he went from rubbing warmth into Martin’s arms to almost caressing them, but he found he couldn’t stop either.

“Martin - what’s  _ happened _ ?” Jon hadn’t meant to let the compulsion slip into the question, but he was so  _ worried, _ and it just did. 

Martin gasped softly, and looked up at him with understanding, and even forgiveness. “It was part of the deal. Peter helped stop the Extinction, and I give myself to the Forsaken.” 

Jon lifted one of his hands and cradled Martin’s face, thumb sweeping across his cheek, “Oh,  _ Martin _ .” Jon didn’t ask why. He knew why without even needing to use his powers. Martin just wanted to protect the world, protect  _ him _ . Jon didn’t think he was worth it. But he wouldn’t do Martin the disservice of saying that out loud.

“Is- is there anything I can do?” Martin, ever so slightly, leaned into his touch, like it was the hardest thing to do, to keep that contact.

“Do you remember that Christmas party? The one before… well, before everything happened? The one where Tim tricked you into singing your favorite song?”

Jon huffed a laugh, “How could I forget? I never did learn how he figured that out.”

Martin attempted a smile, “He always was a good researcher.” 

Thinking about Tim always tore at Jon, ripping open something never fully healed in his chest. “Yeah, he - he was.” 

After a moment of silence, Martin continued, his voice starting to shake from his shivering, “Your voice was so beautiful, and I had always wanted to hear it again. Would - Would you sing for me Jon?” 

Jon choked on a laugh, that sounded more like a sob, even to him, “Yeah, I think I can manage that.” Jon wouldn’t have been able to say no, no matter what Martin had asked for. 

Because Martin had mentioned it, Jon figured it was only appropriate to sing ‘Our Boy Jack’. He slowed down the tempo, and kept it quiet in that broken room. Holding Martin’s cold form, who had a soft, sad smile while he listened to Jon. 

Jon caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked down.

Martin’s feet were gone. Not cut off, or blown off or bloody stumps. Just…  _ gone _ . And it looked like that line was traveling up his legs. Jon stuttered to a stop, locking eyes with Martin, feeling panicked. Martin just smiled as a tear ran down his cheek. “Please, don’t stop.”

Jon’s voice broke as he started singing again, but he managed to keep going. He refused to let Martin disappear in silence. He refused to look away. He would See Martin until he couldn’t anymore, make sure Martin knew he wouldn’t be alone. Jon held Martin close and sang to him, while Martin smiled up at him. 

“And when my body is lost and broken. Then I shall rest, I shall rest down with our boy Jack.”

Martin sighed, and whispered a soft “Thank you.” before disappearing completely. 

Jon couldn’t stop the tears from falling to where Martin had been just moments before. He stayed there for a long time, unable to pull himself up. 

But he did, eventually. Life went on. There were more rituals to stop, and more fears to See. If Jon sang a little more often, little snatches here and there, while he was in the Archive, or his flat, riding the tube, or walking down the street, it was just to make sure if a certain someone was listening, he would know he wasn’t alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to stop by and visit me on [tumblr!](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/)  
Also, i may or may not have thought of a way to make his a little better in another fic. So. Keep an eye out for part 3.


End file.
